


Feverish

by cafedeluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Doyoung, Family Dinner, First Meetings, Honey Trap AU, Kissing, M/M, Panicked Taeyong, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedeluna/pseuds/cafedeluna
Summary: In which Kim Doyoung decides to see how far he has to go to break the gorgeous stranger he’s lucky enough to meet due to a family dinner.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> special mentions to my babes [naimal](http://twitter.com/starrydoyo) & [musu](http://twitter.com/doiesblep) for this idea, they trapped me into this ♡
> 
> also, thank you naimal for beta-ing this :')) ily you're the best mwa. i mean it <3

He was not supposed to be in this situation, where he is seated in a restaurant that has been closed for their own privacy so both families can enjoy the company of each other without being disturbed by the presence of other customers. In normal occasions it would have been weird and over the top, to have the restaurant all to themselves but if the owner of the said restaurant is sitting just right across Taeyong, all pieces of the puzzle seem to fit well. 

Also, it doesn’t seem to be a normal occasion because from what his parents have told him when they dragged Taeyong away from the screen of his computer, his avatar in the game dying at the hands of an enemy that he has been trying to defeat, the youngest son of the Kims who had been studying abroad is back in Seoul. So, basically, it’s a welcome home dinner for Kim Doyoung and, although Taeyong knows how close the Kims and the Lees are, he doesn’t think that it was worth the death of his character and losing the game. And it doesn’t help Taeyong’s slight annoyance that said son is running late for dinner. 

Everyone looks to be in good spirits, Mr. and Mrs. Kim conversing light-heartedly with Mr. and Mrs. Lee with Taeyong seated beside his father, while Kim Donghyun, the eldest son of the Kims, had excused himself to make a call. To call his brother, Taeyong thinks. 

The warm voice of a woman cuts Taeyong's trail of thoughts when she calls out for his name, making Taeyong whip his eyes to its owner with his eyes already shining and bright. “I don’t know if you still remember our Doyoung, you were only four years old and our son was three when you both met at a playground.” Mrs. Kim says, a wide smile forms on his face that Taeyong couldn’t help but answer with his own. 

And there’s that, despite being close friends, the relationship only applies to the parents whereas Taeyong, Doyoung and even Donghyun have been busy growing as their own individuals as time and priorities never permitted them to meet even after two decades of knowing of each other’s existence but never really meeting.

Taeyong was about to respond, to be polite, when the sound of footsteps interrupted the soft buzz in the restaurant, followed by a voice that instantly made his insides feel a little too tight. 

“Good evening, I'm so sorry, it was never my intention to be late but apparently my car has been unused for too long and is in need of a thorough checkup.” Doyoung's voice fills the entire space of the nearly-empty restaurant as he strides to the center of the place where a long table is occupied by his family and their guests, the Lees. For a quick second, he surveys his eyes to each person present until his eyes land on a presence that almost had him halting in his steps. 

It would be too improper if he says he is immediately attracted to the boy but it’s a fact and he decides that he will keep it to himself, for the time being, at least. He has always been straightforward and among his many traits is that he always knows what he wants and knows how to get it. So if his mind had made up that he wants to make those wide and bright eyes shake in whichever way, or get those small lips stretch into a smile, so wide that his milky cheeks would light up in red, Doyoung would find means to see those happen in front of him. 

Taeyong on the other hand, feels his hand curl into a fist on his lap— because, how did no one tell him that the youngest Kim is _that_ beautiful. Too beautiful- he might flee from the table if the raven haired boy doesn’t break their eye contact while he takes his seat _across_ Taeyong. He needs to break it for Taeyong’s own good because apparently he is in a state of being unable to do anything while his brain cells run around his brain, screaming danger, danger, danger. 

“Hi, you must be Taeyong?” Doyoung speaks, eyes still trained on Taeyong, mind you. While he does so, the older boy’s eyes can’t seem to ignore the image before him— slender neck that showcases his Adam’s apple, wide shoulders under the white dress shirt, small waist hugged by his belt and the strong pair of thighs that vanished under the table before Taeyong could even appreciate them properly. 

_Earth to Taeyong! Danger speaking!_ His mind supplies upon its realization that he has yet to answer Doyoung and that everyone’s eyes are suddenly on him. “Yes, Doyoung, right? Nice to meet you again, after two decades?” Taeyong finally says, polite hand reaching out from across the table which Doyoung met halfway to shake. Taeyong feels warmth spread from his hands and up his arms, settling briefly on his shoulders before it drops down to his spine, all the while fighting off a shudder that his body is threatening to demonstrate. He couldn't help it, not when the intensity of those eyes staring at him combined with the small smile that is playing on Doyoung's lips sets the nerves in his stomach on fire.

 _“You need to get laid, Yong. I can feel your frustrations, terribly.”_ Yuta had told him before through a phone call when the Japanese decided to bail out on their weekly brunch to accompany his model boyfriend, Jaehyun, on an out of town photoshoot. Maybe that's why, he should have taken his best friend's advice and maybe he wouldn't feel so hot under the stare of Kim Doyoung whom he just met. Whose index finger is only a few centimeters away from touching Taeyong's pulse, which only made his heartbeat spike up further. 

After the bothering introductions between the two, thankfully much to Taeyong's relief, the conversation have carried out smoothly from what their parents have been up to, snippets of stories from Doyoung's life in Paris, to Taeyong's hobbies aside from being one of South Korea's highest-paid game developer until it fades out into lighthearted laughs over heartwarming stories. All throughout, Taeyong tried, kept trying not to meet the eyes of the boy in front of him, no matter how tantalizing the voice on his left shoulder is. 

But it wasn't the case for Doyoung, the younger set on making their eyes meet and hoping to get a rise out of the pretty specimen that has been occupying his mind the moment he’d set eyes on him. And who is he if he doesn't take things towards the danger line? So he works his magic. 

Doyoung was told on how his humor fits well with people of any age and he proves that well when his parents and the Lees laugh at his stories, but that wasn't because he wants their attention but to give them something to talk about so the that their eyes could be diverted away from him and what he is about to do. 

“Isn't it a little hot in here? I think the staff didn't put the AC in a good temperature for tonight.” Doyoung lowly mutters, in a volume that is just enough for Taeyong to raise his eyes at him and also receiving a side-glance from his older brother. Donghyun, or Gong Myung, as what he is known as in the acting industry, is so used to his brother's antics that when Doyoung simply answers him with a shrug, he knows that it's time for him to carry the conversation that would not involve Doyoung and ruin whatever he has in mind.

That's the reason why they never fought. They've always been supportive of each other, always knowing what the other wants without interrogating him of it. Doyoung couldn't ask for a better brother than his own. 

Doyoung brings back his attention to Taeyong who's pretty mouth is slightly parted like a fish in awe of a coral. In Taeyong's case the coral is in the person of Doyoung, whose color changes passing second, it's hue and shadow shifting with every wave that passes. But instead of answering, his eyes involuntarily follows the movement of Doyoung's hands that fumbles with the buttons of his dress shirt, swiftly unbuttoning the second button, allowing Taeyong to see more skin of where the dip of his neck and collarbones disappear. It took the older boy great strength and will to not dart his tongue out and swipe it across his lower lip that has begun to dry at the exposure of skin from the man that had stirred something inside him. 

No matter how absurd it sounds, especially with how it is not in his nature to easily get attracted- much less sexually attracted to someone he literally just saw an hour ago- it is of no use to deny his attraction towards Kim Doyoung. Taeyong can feel his breathing go slow when Doyoung moves to unbutton another. 

_“Oh fuck, he's insane, he's insane for this.”_ Taeyong thought to himself as his hand reached out for his glass of water. 

Doyoung smirks at the other boy's reaction. _Water to tame down the fire, that's a good sign._ Presuming that his tactics have worked on Taeyong, Doyoung doesn't see any reason to stop, not when Taeyong's eyes have gone back to Doyoung's partly exposed chest, clavicles on full display— a feature that he was told could make anyone feel feverish. 

“Yeah, I guess it is pretty warm.” was all Taeyong could mutter before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, in hopes to calm down his skin that got him feeling like he's in a sauna. The cold dessert melts in his mouth, giving him the sweet explosion that eased his mind for a quick second until his eyes caught another movement that had him choking. 

“Oh my god, what's wrong? Are you okay?” Donghyun was the first to react, eyes wide with worry before he shifts them to cast a glance at his younger brother, mischief barely hidden under his startled expression. Donghyun takes the small moment of distraction, with Taeyong's parents handing their son some tissues and water, so he could nudge Doyoung with his elbow, to which the younger responded with a grimace. 

“Give him a break, you just met him.” Donghyun whispered through his lips pressed in a thin line. “This is so embarrassing.” 

Doyoung only rolls his eyes at him, knowing that his brother means no harm with his words and, yes, maybe he should really tame it down a bit. But when Taeyong recovers from his small accident, looking more flushed than ever, wide eyes looking glassy, his cheeks tinted with rose— Doyoung couldn't help but think of multiple scenarios that could elicit that kind of look from Taeyong, scenarios that only includes them, Doyoung being the main perpetrator and somewhere that doesn't include their respective families. 

“You good?” Doyoung asks, with one hand he pushes his hair back and leans his body forward, head tilting to the side to get a better look at Taeyong, distance closer as he props his elbows and arms flat on the table. 

Time seems to slow down for Taeyong then, his eyes seemed to develop some kind of function which only allows him to see Doyoung, combing his raven hair back, it's fringes disappearing and revealing his forehead that lets Taeyong to see the entirety of Doyoung's face. _Fuck. He knows he's irresistible, he knows that what he's could unravel the desires of anyone, even those who have the purest of souls._ And since Taeyong is nowhere near pure, he is even more prone to falling into Kim Doyoung's trap, at least that's what the older boy reasons to himself. 

“Y-yeah, I'm good. Thanks.” Taeyong awkwardly chuckles.

Doyoung nods, “Good.” Then he proceeds to the next agenda. “Listen,” he starts in a whisper, Taeyong becoming more vulnerable than ever makes the mistake of leaning forward like a bee drawn to a flower for a taste of it's nectar. It gets even worse when their eyes meet and somehow, he is unable to look away. 

Doyoung tilts his head, their heads aren't that close enough but it was enough to have Doyoung's breathe go directly to Taeyong's ear when he speaks, bringing a shiver down Taeyong's spine that has his knees going stiff. At anticipation? Fear? Excitement? Taeyong's mind is in array and he finds this kind of situation to overwhelming for his whole being.

When Doyoung speaks again, Taeyong thinks that it could be the end of the world, for real. “I know we just met, but do you want to play a game?” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Taeyong tries to let steady words flow out of his mouth. “What game?”

Doyoung then hums. Under the table that is draped with a heavy velvet cloth, Doyoung toes off his right shoe and stretches his leg, just a little until his toe bumps into its target— Taeyong calf. 

“This game.” Doyoung answers, his voice dipping just a little bit low along with how he slides his toe up against Taeyong's calf and stops by his knees before letting it slide down again, the material of Taeyong's pants and Doyoung's sock creating some kind of friction that makes the muscle on Taeyong's leg flex involuntarily. 

From over the table, Doyoung leans back to study Taeyong's face without detaching his feet from where it is. Continuing his ministrations without attracting attention from anyone else on the table. He simply drinks in the sight of Taeyong biting down on his lips to push down the sinful sound down his throat. 

But the older boy doesn't find it easy to do so, not with how Doyoung's foot is poking into the hole of his pants, his sock covered feet rubbing shamelessly against his bare skin. It becomes almost impossible to breathe, so he chugs down the water in front of him again but it does nothing to help with the torture he is experiencing underneath. 

Taeyong feels his body go up on fire, only growing wilder and wilder with the way how Doyoung is brushing his hair back with those slender fingers that Taeyong might want to wrap his lips around. 

_Fuck,_ he inwardly cursed, clenching his jaw to surpress the wild fire going within him.

And as if Doyoung knows about the series of curses that is running through Taeyong's mind at the moment, he licks down at his own lips, wet tongue swiping down on his lower lip and Doyoung makes sure that Taeyong sees it, sees him, dragging his tongue slowly before it vanishes back inside his mouth.

What comes next is the sound of a chair softly scraping against the floor of the restaurant and stopping the parents from whatever it is they were talking about to bring their eyes up to Taeyong. 

"Uh, I-I have to make a quick call, excuse me." Taeyong says, as calm as he can but even in his ears his voice sounds too heavy and shaky so he turns away instead and threads his way towards the bathroom. 

With all his might he brings his wobbly legs to walk the 10 meters, turning the knob of the door until he is enveloped with silence. Taeyong quickly makes it in front of the mirrors and he is met with his own wide eyes, flabbergasted with whatever shit Kim Doyoung had pulled on him and his semi, faintly visible in his dark slacks. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Taeyong curses, he grips on the edges of the linoleum sinks, head bent down to bring himself to the surface of his clouded mind.

Clouded with how Doyoung looks and with how he made him feel even if they literally just met, 20 years ago does not count because Taeyong is sure neither of them remembers it anyway. But it really drives him nuts, with how impactful Doyoung is that one dinner could possibly make Taeyong's a life living hell if he doesn't deal with the younger man properly. 

With his closed eyes, Taeyong thinks of Doyoung glassy eyes but underneath lies danger, Doyoung's slender neck and where it ends is the expanse of his chest that would seem to be a good canvas for purples and reds. 

Shaking his head, Taeyong stops his thoughts right there before he fully sports a hard on but it seems like fate loves to toy with him tonight as the door swings open, revealing Kim Doyoung in all his tall and wide and thick glory. 

"Hey, are you okay? I told them I'd check up on you because you looked kinda bothered for a little while back there." Doyoung says as he closes the door behind him, eyes locking with Taeyong's through the mirror. The younger can see what he has done, what he has unfolded and although it brings him pride, Kim Doyoung is not that sadistic to not consider anyone's feelings. Especially not Lee Taeyong whose smiles have imprinted itself on Doyoung's brain. 

For a quick second Doyoung thought that maybe he read the signs wrong even if he is sure that he didn't and that maybe he should apologize to Taeyong. 

But, that was only for a quick second before he finds himself being kissed by the older boy. 

Taeyong's hands are firmly pressed against both sides of his jaw as he brings Doyoung down to meet his lips, which Doyoung immediately countered by placing his hands on Taeyong's waist, steadying both of them as he kissed the older back. 

It was nothing too heated, but it was not an innocent kiss, either. Just a pair of lips moving in sync with one another in a steady rhythm, like tasting a sample before a consumer decides if he would buy the whole thing. However, it didn't stop Taeyong from exploring further as he swipes his tongue against Doyoung's lips and pulls away when they parted for him, leaving a confused Doyoung looking down at him but not breaking his hold on Taeyong's body.

"Am I okay?" Taeyong asks, breathless. "The audacity of you to ask me that after making me go through hell back there, in the presence of our parents? You're a menace, Kim Doyoung." 

Doyoung chuckles, "Yeah, I’ve been told. But I see it wasn't put to waste?" 

"It depends if you'd let me paint your neck and chest with violets and roses."

A boisterous laugh escaped Doyoung at that because how can Lee Taeyong spout such words after admitting that he felt like he would explode with Doyoung's antics. "So poetic of you."

"Yeah, I've been told." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you liked it! kudos, comments (constructive or not) & ccs are appreciated ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱
> 
> [main twt](http://twitter.com/doiescafe) / [writing twt](http://twitter.com/otterdoie) & [cc](http://curiouscat.me/doyochib) ♡


End file.
